Entre la espada y la sombra
by Ryder Van Rose
Summary: Como Ahri y Zed lograron crear un vinculo entre ellos, uniéndolos.


Nota del autor: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, y si, esta es una pareja muy extraña pero aun así decidí hacerla. Esta historia será un one shot, pero según lo que el público opine decidiré si hacer una secuela.

_**Entre la espada y la sombra.**_

Por: Rider Van Rose.

Disclaimer: Lo personajes de Lague of legends no me pertenecen.

**Pov's General**

Era un día soleado, con un ambiente tibio y aire fresco, una joven de curvilínea figura y orbes dorados paseaba por los extensos jardines de la liga de legendas, Ahri.

Hoy se les dio un día libre a todos los campeones, por lo que la mayoría se encontraba en estas instalaciones.

La raposa de nueve colas estaba aburrida y miraba con atención cada rincón del verde campo, hasta que algo llamo su atención. En una parte muy alejada, que ella jamás había recorrido escucho un ruido. Movió sus orejas en esa dirección para obtener una mejor audición, al descifrar aquellos ruidos se percató de que alguien estaba entrenando en esa dirección. Movida por la curiosidad decidió echar un vistazo y ver quien era la persona que estaba malgastando este agradable día.  
Se escabullo entre las plantas tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible y cuando logro ver a través de la maleza, no pudo evitar quedarse atónita.  
Zed, maestro de la sombras, realizando su excepcional entrenamiento. Consistía en cambiar constantemente con sus sombras con una rapidez increíble mientras lanzaba de manera prepotente, poderosos ataques.

**Pov's Zed**

Él ya había notado su presencia, claro, es un ninja, era muy difícil que algo o en este caso alguien se ocultara de él. Decidió ignorarla mientras realizaba su entrenamiento, no tenía tiempo para cosas sin importancia como entablar una conversación con la azabache.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que la chica lo estaba observando, y él ya lleva más de 6 horas entrenando, decidió terminar por el día de hoy.

El sol se estaba poniendo dando paso al crepúsculo. Cuando se estaba retirando se acordó de Ahri y se preguntó por un momento, ¿qué tan estúpida era para creer que él no la había notado? en ese momento otra pregunta cruzo por su mente ¿Por qué lo había estado observando todo este tiempo desde que llego?

Al principio lo justifico con curiosidad ya que ella a pesar de su forma humana, para él, seguía siendo un animal, un zorro, y los animales son muy curiosos, pero la chica había observado todo su entrenamiento desde que llego.

Desecho inmediatamente la idea de que estaba espiando sus técnicas, no tenía ninguna relación con sus enemigos, y aunque la tuviera la degollaría antes de que pudiera revelar algo.

Cuando se disponía a partir, decidió dirigirle la palabra, estaba hastiado de su presencia y sobre todo de los dorados ojos que se posaban sobre él. Sin voltear exclamo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí mirando?-Se dirigió a ella molesto, con su profunda voz metálica.

**Pov's Ahri**

Al escuchar las palabras del ninja, se asustó, la había descubierto. Después recordó que los ninjas son entrenados para sentir la presencia de los demás, que tonta había sido al pensar que no sería descubierta. Pensó que desde el principio el ninja no se había percatado de ella, se sonrojo por un segundo al creer esta posibilidad, por la vergüenza de su estúpida acción. Para ella era casi imposible ocultarse de un ninja, más de uno, como Zed.

Salió de su "escondite", lo miro. A pesar de la máscara podía notar que estaba algo molesto, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y volvió a sentir miedo, pero lo oculto. "La curiosidad mato al gato", o en este caso al zorro, pensó ella.

-"Yo… lo siento, no era mi intención espiarte… solo..."-Dijo apenada, pero antes de que pudiera termina su frase fue interrumpida.

-"Tch…" -Fue lo único que escucho de Zed antes de que este se fuera, y la dejara sola sin siquiera poder terminar su frase.

Se molestó ante la actitud de este, no es como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo, después de todo, solo lo estaba observando. No sabía por qué lo hizo, _"fue como un hechizo_", pensó. Inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza por pensar tales estupideces, volvió al punto y decidió vengarse de alguna manera. Ya iba a ver ese ninja, así no es como se trata a una mujer. Refunfuñaba en voz baja, mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la liga.

**Pov's General**

Ya habían pasado unos tres días del encuentro entre Ahri y Zed, ahora, nuevamente se encontraban, pero esta vez en el mismo equipo, en una batalla en la Grieta del Invocador. Ya había pasado este "encuentro" muchas veces antes. Ahri era popular entre los invocadores por lo que era una de sus opciones favoritas para la línea de mid.

Esta vez Ahri tuvo serios problemas en la línea. El jungler, Hecarim, y los de la línea inferior compuestos por Ezreal y Thresh, la habían emboscado… y nadie había avisado.

**Pov's Zed.**

Zed era el único cercano a su posición ya que era él era el jungler de su equipo. Su invocador lo obligo a ayudarla, llego tan rápido como pudo y se posiciono al lado de ella, bajo la torreta, esperando el ataque enemigo.

-"Gracias".-La oyó decir, pero él la ignoro, prefería concentrarse en sus oponentes e idear un plan para llevarse unas cuantas muertes.

**Pov's General**

Los enemigos se acercaron a toda carga contra Ahri y Zed, estos por su parte empezaron a pegarle con todo lo que tenían escondiéndose tras los súbditos por la amenaza constante del gancho de Tresh. Ahri con su orbe y Zed combinando sombras y shuriken lograban mantener a raya a los enemigos pero inevitablemente veían como su torreta comenzaba a desmoronarse.

El equipo rival había esquivado la gran parte de los ataques, pero finalmente lograron avanzar de forma peligrosa ante la frágil defensa. Tresh tras un gran reflejo logro capturar a Ahri, que ante la oleada de ataques se distrajo por un leve lapsus de milésimas de segundos.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Grito la raposa mientras era arrastrada por el infernal gancho de su enemigo.

Zed aprovecho la oportunidad en la cual todos los ataques se concentraron en Ahri. Sin dudar invoco su sombra en medio de sus enemigos liberando su giro mortífero, tras una rápida jugada volvió a su posición original descolocando a sus rivales, Ahri aprovecho esta oportunidad liberándose de sus enemigos uniéndose a Zed en el contrataque. La chica libero su poder final, "Impulso espiritual", en un rápido movimiento debilitando a Ezreal y Tresh en dos oportunidades y alejándose del campo de batalla con sus últimas fuerzas.

Zed se sumergía en la sombras rodeando a sus rivales. No sabía cuál de todos los espectros era el verdadero maestro, hasta ella, su compañera, no pudo evitar sentir el frio metal en su cuerpo cuando vio como sus enemigos caían uno tras otro…

Solo Thresh, gracias a su lámpara espectral logro escapar de tal masacre, Ezreal y Hecarim fueron absorbidos por las sombras.

La raposa, bajo torreta estaba moribunda, un golpe más y posiblemente sus dorados ojos se hubiesen apagado.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme.-Dijo con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro, que de todas formas, no podía evitar una fatiga…

El ninja, la ignoro…

**Pov's Zed**

Iba a contestarle que no malinterpretada las cosas, "yo no la salve, solo la use como distracción". En ese momento vi que pedían ayuda en la línea superior. Si llegaba a tiempo alcanzaría a llevarme más asesinatos, mi invocador asintió en silencio y me guio por la jungla hacia la línea superior, pero antes de sumergirme en la oscura jungla un brazo me detuvo.

-"Espera".-Me dijo la pelinegra.

-"Suéltame".-Conteste cortante, me estaba haciendo perder un valioso tiempo.

-"¿Hay alguna forma que te pueda devolver el favor?" Puedo…-Me pregunto con su odiosa sonrisa

-"No necesito tu ayuda, no molestes".- Use mi sombra para salir de su agarre y comenzar a correr hacia la línea superior.

Tal como había planeado logre llevarme más muertes. Mi invocador me felicito pero simplemente lo ignore. Ahora me dirigía nuevamente a mid. Los enfrentamientos de nuestro equipo contra el rival se estaban centrando en tal sector. Los idiotas de nuestros enemigos venían a cobrar la torreta que no pudieron tirar porque yo y el zorro, los aniquilamos, más bien, los aniquile antes que ellos se fueran con la suya.

Llegue a tiempo cuando ya había empezado el intercambio de hechizos. Espere paciente observando con cautela el momento exacto, que hubiera una abertura en su defensa u oportunidad de matar a alguno que se descuidara.

Ese Taric no hacía nada útil y espere a que se tirara de una vez e iniciara, o que Ahri atrapara algo con su hechizo de seducción, de algo que le sirva su figura humana….

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos Taric al fin inicio. Se lanzó de una vez contra el equipo enemigo directo a su tirador. Los demás se lanzaron hacia los enemigos tras una rápida estrategia. Ahri evito que ese explorador escapara y yo no desperdicie esa oportunidad e inmediatamente lo mate.

Se nos habían escapado dos, solo logre hacer una muerte ya que nuestro Adc, Miss fortune, nos había robado todo. Vi que Lux aún estaba cerca de mi rango así que la empecé a perseguir, cuando estaba a punto de pillarla apareció el otro sobreviviente del equipo enemigo, Hecarim. Tras una embestida colosal me empezó atacar. Esquive todos sus ataques pero no me percaté de que Lux regreso a ayudar a el caballo. Quede atrapado por esa asquerosa luz bajo la torreta enemiga, la cual sin piedad comenzó a atacarme. Estaba a punto de morir cuando mi invocador uso destello, aprovechando la desorientación de mis enemigos corrí a las profundidades de la jungla.

Llegue a una zona que creí segura y me prepare para volver a base, pero algo… o más bien dicho alguien me boto al piso cayendo sobre mí.

-¡Cuidado!-Chillo Ahri.

Apenas termino su frase vi el poderoso rayo láser de Lux. Paso sobre nuestras cabezas, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, atónito, no podía creerlo, me había salvado, ese zorro ¡Me salvo, a mí! Era una deshonra. Estaba molesto por eso, le había dicho que no me ayudara.

**Pov's Ahri**

Por fin había logrado devolverle el favor, lo mire a sus ojos rojos que brillaban bajo su fría mascara, por unos segundos que parecían eternos.

Me di cuenta de la sugerente posición en que nos encontrábamos, pensé en hacer una broma respecto a esta, pero después recordé que Zed no era del tipo que le gustaran esas cosas o al menos las tolerara. Mi invocador me apoyo en esa decisión.

De seguro me iba a matar por ese "estúpido" comentario, sacudí la cabeza y sin decir una palabra, rápidamente me incorpore alejándome de él, esperando que no estuviera enojado.

-No es de buena educación dejar hablando sola a una dama, y menos interrumpirla sin dejarla terminar.-Le dije.

-Te dije que no me salvaras, no te entrometas.-me dijo con un tono de voz frio y metálico característico de él. La última parte sonó como una amenaza.

Valla carácter tenía este tipo ¿Tanto el costaba decir gracias?, decidí no responderle por el momento ya que podría empeorar su visión de mí, además por qué mi invocador me llevo a otra parte, mientras me decía que ganáramos de una vez por todas esta partida.

**Pov's General**

Habían ganado gracias a las jugadas de Zed y su invocador, pero nadie tomo en cuenta las asistencias de Ahri, todos los halagos al final de la partida fueron dirigidos hacia el ninja de las sombras, esta razón molesto más al zorro de nueve colas, que al volver a la liga siguió a Zed.

-Buen juego.-Dijo Ahri con un tono de voz neutral mientras seguía a Zed por uno de los pasillos.

-Te dije que no molestaras.-Dijo Zed molesto, y esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de la paciencia de Ahri.

-¡No tienes por qué tratarme así! Yo no te hecho nada para que siempre me respondas mal, entiendo que seas frio o no te interese hablar conmigo pero podrías tener algo de modales ¿No?, si tan solo te parecieras un ápice a Shen.-Dijo molesta la azabache.

Esto por su parte toco el nervio sensible de Zed lo que lo lleno de ira contestándole peor a Ahri.

-¡No me compares con esa deshonra de la humanidad! ¡Esa cosa no puede ser llamada ninja!-Vociferó con su voz cargada de rabia y molestia.

Ahri se congelo un momento, ella tenía miedo por el tono de voz y con suerte podía mirarlo a su pétreo rostro, pero recordó la razón por la que le estaba hablando a Zed, su molestia volvió dándole valor para contestar.

-¡El al menos él contesta bien!- dijo aun con una voz temblorosa – "¡Con un tono neutral, si y también algo frio, pero lo hace bien, tiene más modales que tú, al parecer, y por lo menos agradece cuando alguien hace algo por el!". -Grito la campeona con los ojos cerrados, tratando de evitar la mirada del maestro.

**Pov's Zed**

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?, no podía dejarme llevar por la provocaciones de un animal inútil como ella, respire hondo y trate de calmarme, la mire amenazadoramente advirtiéndole que si seguía hablándome no iba a vivir para contarlo, ella al parecer capto el mensaje, se congelo, pude sentir su miedo. Satisfecho me di media vuelta y la deje, mientras maldecía, si no fuera un miembro de la Liga la mataría en este mismo instante.

**Pov's General.**

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde la discusión entre los dos campeones, Zed se encontraba meditando en su habitación que estaba ocupando por estos días en la liga ya que últimamente había sido invocado varias veces impidiéndole volver al templo donde entrenaba a sus seguidores. Su meditación fue interrumpida por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

**Pov's Ahri**

Esperaba a que abriera la puerta de su habitación, la verdad es que se me había ido la mano, sabía el conflicto entre Shen y Zed y aun así lo había comparado con él.

Al menos debía disculparme solo por eso, ya que para él seguramente era como un insulto que lo comparara con el ojo del crespúsculo, Iba a insistir de nuevo y golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Pude ver a Zed sin su casco con el ceño fruncido, era la primera vez que veía su rostro, inconscientemente mi mirada bajo recorriendo su tonificado cuerpo, debía admitir que era bastante atractivo.

¿Quién imaginaria que se ocultaba un bombón debajo de ese traje y esa mirada asesina?, pero fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando él me estaba cerrando la puerta en la cara. Alcance a interponer mi pie y me cole dentro de la habitación, el ninja de las sombras simplemente me dio la espalda como otras veces y se sentó en el piso. Creo que estaba meditando.

-Ejem.-carraspeé- me ignoro, era obvio que estaría más enojado aun conmigo, pero aun así decidí hablar.

-Por lo de hace un momento yo lo siento mucho en verdad…- fui interrumpida por un seco chitar, como siempre, al parecer nunca iba a aprender.

-Vete y no molestes, no me interesa lo de hace un rato, y tampoco me interesa lo que tengas que decir.-Me dijo con su típico tono cortante y frio, eso me volvió a molestar.

-Y yo que solo venía a disculparme ¿Y sabes qué?, retiro mis disculpas, estoy en lo correcto en decir que ¡Shen es mil veces mejor que tú!-

Salí de la habitación muy molesta dando un portazo, cuando ya había llegado a mi habitación y me había logrado calmar, me di cuenta que solo empeore las cosas aún más, pero no estaba arrepentida del todo, de verdad Zed se merecía eso y mucho más.

**Pov's General**

Zed estaba aún molesto con "el animal", pero decidió ignorarla, y como si el destino se burlase de él y lo provocara. En cada partida que luchaba estaba ella y como si fuera poco también estaba Shen, y Ahri se pasaba haciéndole ojitos y coqueteando descaradamente con el ninja del equilibrio, pero lo que más le molesto era que siempre lo estaba ayudando y salvándolo como podía, dejándole muertes, etc.

"_Lo que ella siempre hacía por él_" Ese pensamiento cruzo su cabeza. Ahora por fin se daba cuenta de que la azabache le dejaba algunas muertes para _él,_ siempre lo estaba observando en combate, preocupándose por _él. _Tuvo un leve sentimiento de culpa pero fue muy fugaz, ahora ella lo ignoraba y siempre estaba al lado de Shen.

Esta situación fue creando un leve, muy pequeño, sentimiento de celos en el maestro de las sombras. Lo que inevitablemente hacía llamar su atención a la "parejita".

Cada día ese sentimiento de traición se hacía más fuerte en su interior, hasta que un día en una de las tantas partidas, su enojo exploto.

Lo hizo reaccionar sin pensar. Zed se adelantó a la situación y empujo a Shen, el cual estaba con Ahri esperando el momento exacto para atacar. Agarro el brazo de la chica arrastrándola con él se dirigió de manera directa a la torreta enemiga. El ninja la observo un momento la situación en la cual se encontraba, dudo un momento, se "despertó" de ese arrebato de ira, pero inmediatamente volvió su mente fría y calculadora comenzando a atacar velozmente a sus enemigos.

Ahri se quedó en shock, pero después observar a Zed luchar aún bajo la torreta enemiga, ella inmediatamente se le unió. Los movimientos del zorro y el ninja empezaron a coordinarse como si estuvieran danzando, un baile para acabar con sus rivales, un baile para alcanzar la victoria, _un baile que los __unía._

Nadie podía detener a la dupla de Ahri y Zed. Todo el que osaba enfrentarse a ellos moría al instante, la partida estaba ganada, lo sabían, pero antes del glorioso final ocurrió la última pelea en equipo. Los dos equipos se iban a enfrentar, se podía sentir el miedo el equipo enemigo gracias a la chica de orbes dorados y el ninja de las sombras de ojos carmesí que luchaban como si no hubiera mañana. Su propio equipo se detuvo a observar la danza mortal de habilidades totalmente coordinadas entre orbes y sombras. Fueron sacados de su asombro cuando por toda la grieta del invocador resonó: **¡Pentakill!- ¡Exterminio!**

La confusión se mezcló con la euforia y sorpresa, nadie podía comprender como ante tal danza mortífera solo uno de los dos integrantes fuera el asesino supremo, pero cuando las sombras y brillos desaparecieron, al observar con atención, todo se comprendió.

Ahri le había dejado todas las muertes a Zed, pero este no las tomo y obligo a Ahri a que ella las realizara. Avanzaron destruyendo todas las torretas e inhibidores que estaban en su camino, estaban destruyendo el nexo enemigo. Cuando estaba por dar el último golpe Ahri se detuvo y tomo la mano de Zed, este también se detuvo y la observo, ambos querían decirle algo al otro, pero fueron interrumpidos por el locutor que con estridente voz anunciaba la Victoria, una victoria _de ambos._

Después de ese combate Ahri y Zed estrecharon su relación, ahora eran compañeros de equipo, y de los mejores. Siempre que combatían juntos la victoria estaba asegurada.

Unos días más pasaron y se convirtieron en amigos, el ninja de las sombras seguía frio y un poco distante, pero ahora contestaba todo lo que ella le preguntaba y conversaba con la chica e intentaba mantener la conversación, aunque esta duraba poco ya que muy rara vez tenían algo que hablar.

Zed había dejado de considerar a Ahri un animal, ahora la veía como la campeona que era y su compañera de equipo, ambos conocían las técnicas del otro y las combinaban a la perfección causando la muerte a cualquiera de sus enemigos.

Por otro lado la raposa había aprendido al fin a relacionarse con el maestro de las sombras, ambos hablaban con sus miradas más que con palabras, siempre se observaban, era su forma de comunicación.

No solo dentro del campo de batalla podían trabajar en conjunto, ella entrenaba con él y otros días simplemente lo observaba entrenar, cayendo siempre en esa especie de hechizo, no podía dejar de mirar al ninja.

Lo que ella no sabía era que mientras estaba embobada observándolo, Zed la miraba por el rabillo del ojo pensando que no era una mala idea tener una agradable vista de sus _"ojos", _pues claro, después de todo era un hombre.

**Pov's Ahri**

No me iba a conformar con una simple amistad, no después de ver lo atractivo que era Zed. Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para conseguirlo, era un juego peligroso, lo sabía. Si daba un paso en falso me encontraría entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho "entre la espada y la sombra", una leve risita se escapó de mis labios ante el pensamiento.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Pregunto el con un tono neutral.

-Nada en especial.-Conteste, mientras se formaba una leve sonrisa en mi rostro. Apure un poco el paso mientras caminaba al lado del ninja de las sombras. Me hacía feliz caminar nuestro pequeño viaje de regreso a las habitaciones por los jardines de la liga, después de entrenar, teniendo en la vista un hermoso atardecer.

**FIN.**


End file.
